A wiring board known in the art includes an insulating substrate, a mount electrode arranged on a first main surface of the insulating substrate and having an electronic component mounted on it, a terminal electrode arranged on a second main surface of the insulating substrate, and a wiring conductor connected to the mount electrode and the terminal electrode and arranged inside or on the main surfaces of the insulating substrate. To join an electronic device including an electronic component and a wiring board to, for example, a module substrate using a bond, such as solder, the terminal electrode is joined to the module substrate using the bond, such as solder (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-267041).